Cloud's Lost Insanity: Domain in Darkness
by SephyxCloudIX
Summary: With the Planet cured of it's pain and suffering, Cloud and the others finally find eternal peace. But then, Cloud still yearns for fighting and bloodshed then ends up going insane and his memories soon in disarray... Contains:SephyxCloud
1. Prologue

**A/N: ENJOY!**

** Cloud's Lost Insanity: Prologue**

By: SephyxCloudIX

"Thank you Cloud for the extra wood for the chocobo stalls, that'll do nicely, now I'll be able to raise more chocobos than ever!" Choco Billy tips him a few thousand gil for his trouble, and begins building more stables for the chocobos, the few feathered fowls kweh-ing and wark-ing in the background.

"Sure, no problem… just give Tifa a call if you need anything else for your farm." Cloud walks up to one of his fowls, pets and feeds one of his gold chocobos and goes on his way, waving goodbye to Choco Billy. He checks on his swords and equipment on his motorcycle, gets on, then sets off towards Kalm Town.

As soon as he arrives, he feels a small klink in his head, and he envisions himself telling the stories that he's told to his friends in the inn a few years back: How he first told everyone that he was a Shinra Solder back in his day, how he revered Sephiroth as a hero and how he wanted to be just like him when his time would come. He shakes his head a bit to get rid of the small disturbance and gets back to walking towards some of the stores. Kalm Town has grown a bit since the first time he's been there. There are more people bustling about and there are a lot more houses than ever before, with more stands, He goes to one of the store keepers and delivers some materia, and items that they've ordered.

"Wow, thanks Cloud, you're just in time, say, you look all weary, wanna use an X-Potion or something? It'll be on the house!"

"Nah, I'm fine,… I should get back… I think I have more shops to get to…" Cloud heads for the door as the shopkeeper walks up to him. "Alright, but take it just in case, here, take some potions with you" the shopkeeper gives Cloud a few X-Potions and Ethers. Cloud accepts the few items with friendly gesture, and even smiles a bit, then goes back outside, where he envisions a tall swordsman with flowing hair entering the town, looking around a bit, then entering an inn.

Cloud's eyes broaden as he looks at the illusion closely. "Sephiroth?"

Cloud Immediately runs past the people around him towards the inn and up the stairs quickly then opens the door. "SEPHIROTH!" He looks around only to find nobody in the room but just a couple of weary travelers sleeping on the beds. Looking a bit dissapointed, Cloud goes to the hallway outside of the giant room. "… I could've sworn he was here…"

Cloud walks back downstairs, gets on his motorcycle and heads off towards Edge town. Along the way, Cloud encounters a few normal enemies around the area, but slays them with ease, just minding his own business. A few of them have attacked him, but it's nothing… Just then, a giant King Malboro comes out of the ground and attacks Cloud.

"What the…?" The encounter started Cloud, though he maneuvers around the fiend so that he wouldn't put himself in dange of an attack. "These creatures were never in the area before… And... this one's bigger than normal…"

He opens the compartments of his motorcycle to reveal his swords and switches off to a different sword. The Malboro slams its tentacles to the ground, each of which were aiming for Cloud and even though they miss him, the shockwaves yet send impulses to Cloud, causing him slight difficulty maneuvering around the other enemies and obstacles to fight the giant King Malboro. Cloud double-casts firaga and attacks with elemental fire in his weapon while dodging the giant tentacles wailing down on him. The King Malboro releases its Bad Breath attack, though doesn't affect Cloud because of his ribbon, but causes a huge obstruction of view, which then causes Cloud to almost fall victim to one of its deadly attacks.

Cloud veers around the creature and aims a spell towards the air around him. He casts tornado to get rid of the blinding dust and attacks the arms of the Malboro. Cloud dodges the huge and many slamming tentacles and uses a slight summoning hand gesture with a fiery looking materia to call upon the Fire Summon: Ifrit, to deal some damage (it was one of the only summoning materia he had because he never knew he'd encounter something like this). A ring of conflagration appears near the King Malboro, which then sends a heat wave through the air as a giant creature of fire bursts out of the encircled flames- exposing the fiend to extreme temperature- Ifrit appears from within the flames and charges right through the fiend while drenched with hellfire. The Malboro leans a bit as Cloud finishes slicing off each other tentacle at a time; then finally, he leaps from his motorcycle and brings down a huge finishing attack on the head-part of the body, defeating the giant enemy. The Marlboro disappears into the sky and Cloud notices that he's gotten considerably weaker since the last time he's fought something like that in the Area. Cloud drinks an X-Potion and uses an ether, then receives a call from Tifa from 7th Heaven back in Edge; he lets the machine get it.

"Cloud, some supplies didn't come in today so you can take the rest of the day off if you'd like, but before you do, come back to the bar and rest up. It seems like Barret found another oil field so I guess people still won't be using Mako energy for quite a long time now it seems. Okay then, see you in a bit then." Click.

Cloud heads back to Edge and into Tifa's Bar: 7th Heaven; a little sore from the battle he'd just encountered.


	2. Disregarding Smile

Cloud's lost Insanity: Chapter I: Disregarding Smile

By: SephyxCloudIX

Cloud arrives a few moments later and parks around the corner of the intersection. He opens the door and looks around at the dark, and gloomy looking bar as music plays in the background; a sense of blah and nothingness in this place. He also sees Tifa serving a few people a couple of Martinis and shots while watching the news on the success of the newly discovered Oil Field. She then looks at Cloud, giving him a small smile while cleaning a few glasses. " Hi Cloud, You look thirsty. Want anything?"

Cloud takes a seat at the bar and nods. "Yeah that would be great, thanks Tifa." He smiles to her then watches the news on the TV which was just overhead from the bar.

"Coming right up"… Tifa kicks the wall so that 2 bottles fall into her hands. She then spins them crazily with ease then takes out a chilled shaker with ice from the fridge. She throws the bottles in the air then fixes up the glass for Cloud, then finishes the presentation with shots of different liquor and tropical strawberry and lemon twist. She slides it down the bar towards him. "Here yah go! Nice and chilly too!"

Cloud grabs the glass from the slide. "Thanks Tifa," Cloud takes a few chugs of the concoction then slides the glass back to her so that she could wash it; Tifa Catches it and snaps out a clean towel from the back of her waist to clean the glass.

You know Tifa… ever since the planet's been peaceful; things have been more boring as ever…

"I guess you could say that…" She catches yet another glass from far off on the other side of the table. "I mean, I miss fighting those really crazy worthy opponents, yeah know? The battles... the bloodshed... doing the missions with the whole team... this and that..."

"Are you saying you want the world to be in peril again?" She puts away the glass and leans on her arm on the table while talking to Cloud looking interested at the topic.

"Well... a little... just for old time's sake... but don't get me wrong… life's good as it is now, but it's not the same… there should be more that we can look forward to" He cocks his head to the side then continues talking. "There just isn't enough bloodshed like there was before… I mean, what's the point of growing stronger when you're already strong to begin with?"

Tifa's eyes widen a bit. "Isn't enough bloodshed! You miss seeing people die?-"

Cloud interrupts. "No! Well, you misunderstand-"

"Well... for one, I'm glad it's peaceful; but a few punches here and there wouldn't be so bad. I can't tell you that I look forward to fighting but-"

"It's just the sheer rush of battle that I miss!-"

Tifa interupts Cloud as if he never said anything. "But I for one am glad that the planet now has some time to recuperate from all of its struggles. It took a lot out of all of us, especially you." Tifa walks to the other side of the bar to fix up more drinks for the just-arrving customers. "It's time you rested and it's finally time for the rest of us to begin the reconstruction of Midgar and everywhere else.

"Yeah, I guess, but geese Tifa! Can't you just let me finish my sentences?" He pauses. "But anyway, yeah, sure, you're right about how it's time for the people to reconstruct Midgar… We've been living in Edge for quite a while now, but hey, who's commplainning…"

"Good to know that you see things through my perspective Cloud."

Cloud nods his head in agreement and smiles at Tifa.

"This planet's been through a lot… The battles sure wore me down over the years... I think I might've gotten a headache or something during that last job, but If you need anything to be done like delivering some stuff and what not, I'll be upstairs sleeping. Oh and thanks for the drink…" He gets up from the chair and begins walking to the door leading upstairs.

"Sure, no problem…" Tifa replys as he walks to the door on the other side of the room, though also noticing that he's gotten weaker. She thinks to herself. "That was blood on his arm… huh. But normally the creatures in this region aren't strong …" She hears her name being called out by some of her customers for drinks.

"Hey Tifa! Another Martini!"

"Sure, commin right up!" She makes another drink and busses it over to the table.

Cloud closes the door behind him then walks upstairs to his room listening to the sounds of clinking and talking downstairs with the occasional "Oo's" and "Awe's" for Tifa's showy bartender presentations. The room seemed empty and quiet at the same time; the pictures drawn by Marlene still line parts of the walls. Cloud walks to the window to watch the construction out in the town; the tower replacing Shinra tower isn't looking half bad. It's now being run by Barret and some of the others, though he was strongly against being the leader. He _is _the one who discovered the oil field while Yuffie on the other hand is out playing "Chase the Ninja" with some of the orphans in town. Cid seems to be trying to get a deal on some more construction supplies since he's part of the Restoration Organization.

Cloud goes to the bed, looking at the summon, magic, and independent materia he'd left behind before he went to go deliver the parcels; He removes some of the materia he'd used before and puts them on the table beside him. He sits on the bed and looks at the group picture of him and the others in Aerith's Church to his left on the table next to the bed. He then lays on his back and stares at the ceiling, trying to recall his battles in the past.

"Let's see, I remember defeating Sephiroth with Knights of Round and I definitely remember going down Northern Crater! Maann that thing was a bitch, but at least I had my friends. Lesse, who was in my party? Hmm.. uhhmm…" A weird static-like sensation enters Cloud's mind. "I had a party? I thought I went alone.. wait.. why was I there?"

Cloud's thoughts soon blocked by a static-type of shock, making it difficult for him to remember.

"Who… was I trying to fight? The person who treatened the very life of te planet?… gahh.. try to remember something else.. I remember someone very close and special to me, but she… died... but... who was it and how did she die? Gah, damnit.. let's rethink this from the beginning…"

Cloud shuts his eyes tightly, reaching the depths of his mind for answers to his questions.

"_I was a Shinra Soldier: FIRST CLASS: SOLDIER... no wait... I wasn't in soldier… that's right… why did I join Shinra? I thought I hated them all, but I left to join Shinra at age … which age was I when I left Nibel… nibel... something? … what the hell? How can I not remember my own hometown? Ah, screw it... I'm just going to sleep…"_ As Cloud nods off to sleep, his own voice echoes on and on with these exact words… _"Why did you leave me forever..?"_

A huge jolt to the head awakens Cloud after a few hours have passed by; though seeming a bit dazzed, he quickly cluthes his head due to a very sharp pain. "GAHH! Ow! My head..!-"

Tifa walks up the stairs to notify Cloud of another delivery he has to make. She finds him awake and sitting up in bed clutching at his head, though looking a little different, she makes herself believe that he just has a migrain or a headache from a nightmare or something. "Cloud, you have another delivery to make! Don't worry, it's nothing big. It's just a few-"Tifa takes closer notice to Cloud, whose clutching his head looking more inflicted with extreme internal pain than just a regular migraine "...Cloud? Are you okay?"-

Cloud looks up from his hands. "Huh? Who..? are you! Where am I? how did I get here?"

"W..what!" Tifa tries to comfort Cloud, but strangely, he passes out for about a few seconds. She shakes him a bit while growing more worried. "Cloud? Cloud! What's wrong!"

"T..tifa! … ARRGGGHH! My head…! No! you're… you're Tifa… Right?

"That's right-!"

Cloud passes out again, his eyes remains closed, though, he's still able to talk. Tifa shakes him a little bit again. "? Cloud!" She sighs. "… not again.. damnit!"-

Cloud encounters a sharp pain to his head and a few jolts here and there striking deep into his mind.

_I have to get out of here…_

"CLOUD! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Tifa's voice is nothing more than a soft muttering reverberation ricocheting off of the walls of Cloud's mind.

_"I keep trying to, but why can't I open my eyes?"_

_Tifa's voice almost seeming to fade away completely merges with another voice which seems really familiar, though, still unsure on who it may be. "I'm right here Cloud…" _

_Cloud tries to figure out who the voice belongs to, but instead tries replying to the voice. "Huh? Who are you? Why does your voice remain so calm while my head is full of confusion and disorder..?"_

"It'll be all clear to you very soon, you'll just have to wait a little longer…" The voice in his head dissapears.


	3. The Battles Haunting the Present

Cloud's Lost Insanity: The Battles Haunting the Present

By: SephyxCloudIX

Cloud leisurely tries to open his eyes then looks at Tifa. "Tifa?"

Tifa tries to make sure that he doesn't pass out again. "Cloud? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… what happened?" Cloud shakes his head a bit then tries to keep himself together.

Tifa looks at him then explains. "Well… I came up here to see if you were awake so that you can make another delivery, then you forgot everything like a long time ago and looked at me with these weird eyes and stuff like that," She hugs Cloud while on the bed. "I thought I would lose you again at a time like this… as soon as all of the peace and tranquility era of The Planet begin…" Cloud pats Tifa's back and holds her in front of him so that he can make eye contact with her. "It's okay… I'm fine; it was just a nightmare…"

Tifa looks strangely at Cloud. "…That must've been a weird nightmare... you haven't had one like those in ages…"

Cloud smiles and tries to assure her. "Don't worry, you know me. I'm always having weird dreams and such, now don't be in such a mood!" Cloud gets off of the bed and equips some materia. "I'm going out for some air; I'll call you if anything comes up" He walks downstairs and gets on his motorcycle to drive towards Zack's grave outside the edge of Midgar.

"H-hey! … aren't I supposed to call you?" She looks at some of the supplies out of the window in the back. "Damnit! He forgot the supplies he needed to deliver to the people at Midgar!" Tifa walks back downstairs, her stomach churning, and her mind uneasy, to indicate that something wierd is about to happen.

Not far from the town, Cloud tries to rethink and regain himself, while trying to figure out what might happen to him. He feels the air pressing against him, the sun surrounded by a bunch of clouds overhead as he drives through the region. He then remembers that he needed to pick up and deliver some more things somewhere, but he soon reaches Zack's Grave.

"Well, might as well pay my respects while I'm here…" He stops nearby then walks up the hill. Just then, Cloud gets another sharp jolt to his head more intense than usual which then sends him into a huge series of flashbacks… A lively and optimistic young man with black hair on the back of a yellow pick-up truck talks to the driver of the truck, then looks at Cloud.

"Hey, what do you want to do once we get to Midgar?"

_(Zack?)_

"Think we could be mercenaries!"

(_That's right... mercenaries…)_

"We're friends... Right Cloud?"

_(What are you saying? We are friends!)_

"Cloud! Run!"

(_WHAT! NO! ZACK!)… (You can't die on me like this... we were so close to Midgar…)_

……

A shadow paces the room back and forth as piles and piles of books lay on the ground in the dimly lit library down in the basement of Shinra Mansion in Nibelhiem. A tall man greets another man, as they exchange soundless words, only one sentence was actually spoken. "hmph… traitor… while your people hid from meteor… our superior race stood their ground and battled it head on with everything that they were… therefore wiping out my ancestors in exchange for your inferior ancestors…"

(_But Sephiroth... we couldn't do anything to eliminate the threat… There was nothing we could do…)_

A Flash bright red light warps into a new scenary…

The flames of Nibelhiem: They've swallowed up the entire town; People screaming… falling off the blazing houses dying…, fresh and deep dark red blood spills all over the place… a man emerges from within the fire smiling sinfully as he then turns around and walks towards the reactor in the mountains…

(_Sephiroth… why did you have to go insane...? You didn't have to destroy my hometown, did you?)_

A flicker of white light changes the surrounding area.

Cloud runs up to a tall, long silver haired swordsman and stabs him inside of the Nibelhiem reactor, his blade protruding deeply in Sephiroth's back, going so far as to cause huge cracks into Jenova's capsule. "My hometown… Tifa... Give it back!" Cloud pulls out the sword then readies himself just in case of retaliation.

"… You…" Sephiroth clenches his fist then turns around coming in with a powerful slash attack, retaliating Cloud's attack with his sword.

Continuous flashes of light go on with different scenes from the incident with Meteor.

Sephiroth falls deep within the Reactor into the life stream, his arms tightly wound around Jenova's Head.

(_He can't die… he's not dead!...)_

…

Tifa looks up at the starlit sky flooded with all shades of blue, the moon a beautifully shaped crescent as she and Cloud sit near the well back in Nibelhiem. "Remember the promise you made to me? Back when we were kids? That whenever I was in trouble… you'd come back"

(_I did come back and helped you, you now run your own bar and everything now.)_

Barret looks at Cloud while sitting down calmly while on the Train off to one of the sectors in Midgar. He shakes his head as Cloud runs around looking all energetic like a little kid who's unable to keep still. "Sit yo spikey headed ass down gaw-damnit!

Barret looks at Cloud, unable to change the past bombings and killings of shinra soldiers. "There ain't no getting ouffa this train we on!"

Barret looks down after shooting the living hell out of the doorway that once lead to one of the sectors, his mourning sobs and infuriating yelling echoing throughout the playground in the slums. "Biggs... Wedge.. Jesse.. They've risked their lives til the very end... I'll never forgive that damn Shinra! "

_(Yeah…)_

_(Let's carry on…)_

A young teenage ninja runs after Cloud and the others, returning the money she had stolen. "Hey! Wait up! I haven't even told you my name yet! I'm Yuffie Kisaragi! Heyyy!"

"Another sin I've yet to atone for… Sephiroth is still alive…" Vincent lays back down I the coffin, closing the lid and locking it up for the last time. "Let me sleep…"

Cid looks at Cloud as he leans back on one of his chairs as Shera washes the dishes back in Rocket Town. "What? My hospitality ain't good enough fer ya? Sit down and drink your gawd-damn tea!"

REDXIII looks at Cloud in Bugenhagen's home back in Cosmo Canyon. "My real name is Nanaki, but call me whatever you like..."

Aerith runs around then turns around to look at Cloud while in the Ancient forest, the green glow of the forest envelops the 2 of them. She smiles. "Relax and just leave Sephiroth to me…." She turns around and runs towards the Ancient City.

Sephiroth appears in the forest looking at Aerith running towards the Ancient City with Cloud running after her. "Hm…That girl's going to be a nuisance…"

Sephiroth emerges from above with his sword targeting Aerith kneeling at the alter in the Chrystalized City of the Ancients; his sword piercing through her flesh, the blood running down both her body and Sephiroth's sword as her materia falls from her hair. Sephiroth removes his sword from her back then slashes at her back again to make sure that she's dead then stands in his place, looking very much satisfied, everyone around her stunned and unable to help her now.

_(Aerith!)_

She slumps into Cloud's arms before everyone, dead and cold; Cloud's eyes burning as he holds her, her blood on his arms and on the floor.

……

Sephiroth laughs at Cloud then smirks. "What? Are you saying you have feelings too?"

Cloud yells while glaring at Sephiroth, his voice shaky from what just happened. "Of Course! Who do you think I am!"

……

Jenova-Life is slain as she explains to Cloud. "a _puppet_…"

"I'm… a... _puppet_..?"

Cloud carries Aerith's lifeless body while threading the waters of Ajit. He lets her body sink to the bottom of the crystal clear pool of water before the giant conch shell, her hair flowing in the water, her arms openning as if ready for an embrace as she falls to the bottom.

………

"My Name is Cloud. I came here to settle the score with Sephiroth… he's taken my hometown… he's killed Aerith and now he's trying to destroy the planet… I'll never… forgive Sephiroth… "

………………

Impulses of extreme energy radiate throughout the core of the planet, hitting everyone around Sephiroth. Cloud braces himself for another wave of attack, telling everyone to calm down and stay strong as she get into groups so that they can all fight Sephiroth. "Everyone, get ready!"

Sephiroth looks down at Cloud as his newly mutated form conjures up another devastating attack. "Are you worried about the others?" Cloud casts Full-Cure on himself. "Nah…"

……………….

Sephiroth casts shadow flare then pale horse on the other members but Cloud. Cloud takes his summonning stance and conjures up the most powerful summon in the game: Knights of Round. "The End!"

……………

Cloud catches Tifa from falling into the deep abyss within the Planet and tries to pull himself and Tifa up the ledge.

"I think I'm finally able to understand… that feeling.."

……………

Cloud is sent back into his own mind, with only his voice talking to himself.

"_… What's happening to me..?..."_

… Everything reverts to normal… back to where Cloud just arrived at the grave.

"_AHHHH!GH… eghhh…."_


	4. Deterioration of my One and Only Wing

Cloud's Lost Insanity: Deterioration of my One and Only Wing

By: SephyxCloudIX

Cloud coughs out blood and is stops in front of the grave.. before he knows it.. he falls to his knees and feels greater pain than ever within himself… He opens his eyes to reveal cat-like eyes, yet reddish deep green…

"… gahhhh... must resurrect… Sephiroth.. destroy.. haha.. destroy everything! EVERYTHING WILL BE BACK TO NORMAL.. RIGHT! Mwahhahahahhaha! egh!"

Cloud floats in the air, dark aura emitting from his back; his wing tears out from his left shoulder blade to reveal itself, ripping through his skin, his back leaking of blood, though, once his wing was fully revealed, it slowly begins to deteriorate…

((.. What!.. what's happening to me… I feel.. so much pain.. everywhere.. why can't I remember! Why can't I remember? What the hell is going on and what's going to become of me! .. what will become of him?))

Cloud falls to the floor weak on his feet, then to his knees… he gazes up at the sky, his madness and insanity merging within with his Jenova Cells; Cloud collapses to the floor, dark clouds emerging from the sky, a thunderstorm breaks out, and rain begins to pour down on him, a single black feather falls before him, causing a huge rushing gust of feathers all around, a man appearing out of the feathers, wind, rain, and thin air stands before Cloud. He kicks Cloud so that he now lies on his back. The swordsman with extremely long hair looks at the passed-out Cloud then looks off towards the distance at Midgar while on the ledge. He plants his sword on the ground next to Zack's sword.

"Long time Cloud.. long time… heh.. I see you don't look any different at all… Though.. you seem a little… confused... here let me explain it to you..."  
Cloud gets up and looks at Sephiroth's backside turned towards him, his hair flowing a bit in the wind.

"You were going insane… though.. the reason still baffles me… that insanity blinded your light… it messed with your memory… which made you go even more insane… you soon forgot your memory to a certain extent to where you summoned me because your insanity merged with your Jenova Cells… I have to say.. I missed you… you and your darkness… though.. that makes me a bit conceited since I _am_ your darkness… pretty funny huh..?-"

"You… you look so familiar…"

Cloud blinks and tries to reach out to Sephiroth, though knowing he was still far from him, the taller and older man turns to face him; his facial gesture seems emotionless, yet sinister like always… they both blink.

"I... don't remember you at all... but… the only thing I know is that... you're name is Sephiroth... right..?"

"… I take it then... you already forgot about _us_ as well..." He looks away, his eyes looking downward towards the floor with a sign of slight disappointment, and apathy.

Us? What us? I don't even know who you are… or… why are you here with me…

"I left you… but there was no way for you to get me back... you've defeated me... and we were both happy... but I remained a memory… we both knew that I was just more than a memory… I wanted to become more than just a memory… I looked for a way through your darkness.. I was engulfed in it and I couldn't find a way out. I wanted to be out here... I wanted to be so much more than I was.. and in the process… I pretty much.. just vanished.. your body must've taken that toll because of me… heh.. can't say I was that easy to get rid of permanently… and plus.. this was all for you…"

Sephiroth.. I didn't want to get rid of you forever… just lock you away.. in my memories.. but I wanted you to be so much more than that.. I've tried everything to get you back here.. with me.. but nothing worked.. I went crazy.. I masked all of the pain through fake smiles and optimism.. but it didn't work.. I yearned for you.. but I couldn't get you back… it caused a huge cycle.. a cycle that I couldn't break.. and I was about to hit complete rock bottom.. then.. you showed up.. I don't know whether to be relieved or happy or..-


	5. Regain Consciousness Part i

Cloud's Lost Insanity: Regain Consciousness-Part i

By: SephyxCloudIX

Sephiroth walks up to Cloud and embraces him, wrapping his arms around Cloud tightly, silencing yet surprising the younger one a bit, Cloud then wraps his arms around Sephiroth as well. Sephiroth lifts up Cloud's chin with one of his fingers and presses his warm, soft lips against Cloud's lips, sealing a deep and passionate kiss, the rain hitting the tops of their heads, wetting their hair and bodies, both of them slightly blushing, their eyes closed while they each share yet another kiss to the lips. Sephiroth breaks away, his eyes slowly opening, though Cloud's mouth still slightly open from the kiss. Cloud opens his eyes and looks at Sephiroth, who's staring straight into Cloud's eyes. Sephiroth looks down.

What? What's wrong?

"I don't know how to remain like this… just being here with you…"  
Are you saying you might go away again?

"I'm not sure… but I know that I can't stay like this forever"

Why? ... I remember… that was the cause of why I went insane.. Because I knew you would never come back to me… and I didn't know how to handle that… because… you were supposed to be a part of me forever…

A flashback invades Cloud's mind form earlier when he was trying to remember everything back in the day

……

I was a Shinra soldier.. and FIRST CLASS: SOLDIER.. no wait.. I wasn't in soldier… that's right… why did I join Shinra? I thought I hated all of Shinra, but I left to join Shinra at age … which age was I left Nibel… ….. nibel what? … what the hell? .. screw it.. I'm just going to sleep…

… no wait… there was also something very important bothering me…. Now then.. what was it:

_You know I'll always be a part of your darkness Cloud… you can't escape from that…_

You'll always be the Sephiroth I once wanted to be… I idolized you… envied you for being great and powerful…

_We can't be separated, after all, you're the one who caused me the most pain…_

But you started it… you caused me pain… and that was all because you finally found out the truth... we used to be such great friends back then... war buddies…

_You really think so?_

Yeah.. I know so..

You were so strong… you could do anything that you wanted… you saved my life countless times during those missions… you always cared for my safety, though, you'd never admit it…

_That was because, I knew that someday, when I finally went mad… you'd be the only one who would be able to defeat me.. though, I'll still remain as more than a memory.. _

You should've stayed…

_I couldn't find a way_

I was about to kill everything because of you…

_That would've been a nice change… _

… You have no idea how much pain you caused me..

_((And yet… you still yearned for me…))_

… You're horrible… and yet..

………..

_((I yearned for you as well, Cloud)) l… _

………

I still yearned for you... I … love you…

_.. I love you too… _

_But now that you remember… there has to be some way for you to think of a solution…_

Cloud looks up at the sky, still gloomy and showering the both of them with light and persistent precipitation, gusts of wind cradle the 2 of them lightly while on the ledge before Zack's grave.

"I summoned you out of my insanity… does that mean I'll have to go mad if I… want you..?"

Sephiroth looks down at the ground, his grasp loosening a bit as he sighs.

_No…the only thing we can do for the meantime is make the best out of our situation…_

I… guess… but.. I want to see you again…

_We'll see each other again…_

Sephiroth strokes at Cloud's backside, his eyes giving him a soft and reassuring look of ennui, yet still a sense of unfathomable unease…

Cloud tightens his arms around Sephiroth. "What's going to happen to _us?" _Cloud lays his head against Sephiroth's chest.

_Don't worry... we'll still be together… I'll think of a way to help the both of us…_

Thank you Sephiroth…

Cloud's hands become lost in Sephiroth's lengthy, drenched silken silver hair as he hugs him in the rain; both of their clothes soaked, though still not caring, they maintain a strong hold on each other as their time together is limited…

…


	6. Regain Consciousness Part ii SephyxCloud

Cloud's Lost Insanity: Regain Consciousness- Part ii

By: SephyxCloudIX

Sephiroth lifts up Cloud's face carefully and slowly so that they can both make eye contact; Sephiroth's eyes cold and sinister compared to the atmosphere in the region around them as he stares at Cloud; his lips nearing Cloud's while shutting his eyes progressively as he then gives Cloud a gentle, and passionate kiss, his eyes slightly closed as Cloud's eyes are shut with a yearning expression of lust.

Cloud returns the kiss, deepenning it by slipping in his tounge inside of Sephiroth's mouth, both of their mouths openning a bit while still kissing. Cloud's fingers running through Sephiroth's long, sinuous tangle-less hair, the water running down Sephiroth's neck due to the drizzling of rain; a little bit of which seeps into their everlasting kiss; Cloud's tongue meets Sephiroth's within his mouth as they continue to kiss each other more and more, their tongue intertwined and twirling around in one another's mouth causing the young blonde to hasten his intakes of breath; their hands feeling each other's waist and hip area, squeezing and tightening their grasps on each other.

Sephiroth loosens his arms around Cloud so that he's able to slip a hand in between them. He then feels Cloud's chest, his mouth still occupied with Cloud's toungue. Sephiroth's hand rubs on Cloud's chest as he then massages his way down to Cloud's crotch area while his lips still glued to Cloud's.

Sephiroth unzips Cloud's shirt, letting his lover's top clothing fall to his waistline, Cloud blushes a bit then undos the top part of Sephy's clothing as well; both their chests exposed to the wind and rain. Cloud slowly breaks away from Sephiroth's kiss and looks up at the older and handsome man before him.

"Don't you think we'll catch a terrible cold this way?"

"Yes, though, I'm not worried about a little thing like that… are you?"

"… No.. not really…"

"If you do get sick, I'll take care of you... Just like old times back during our missions…"

"But I thought you'll go away again, like last time…"

"Yes, but I came back.. didn't i?"

Cloud's arms tighten a bit more around Sephiroth's body, still unsure about their future and what would become of them. He sighs, then kisses Sephiroth again, loosening Sephy's belt buckles and slowly taking off the remainder of his clothing while Sephiroth strips cloud of the rest of his clothing, only breaking away to a few times to breathe, and so remove their shoes and such.

Sephiroth lays Cloud on the floor while still kissing him, their clothes around them on the floor as Sephiroth lays himself on top of Cloud; His hair gracefully and meticulously sliding down from his thighs brushing next to Cloud's legs which made Cloud twitch a bit, the rain water still lightly pouring on top of them, the clouds above them both still darker than ever. Sephiroth pins Cloud to the ground, chest to chest, though not too much that it's crushing Cloud, but just enough so that their bodies keep each other warm and that they make physical and sexual contact.

Sephiroth's and Cloud's erections begin to act up; as both of their lengths are stabbing and digging into one another's skin, not to mention, it's a bit chilly where they are; Cloud puts his arms around Sephiroth's neck, which causes Sephiroth to lay completely against Cloud with no support whatsoever, a sexual "ngh" heard from Cloud as Sephiroth hushes him with a kiss to the lips, then gives Cloud a few kisses to the neck as well.

Sephiroth repositions himself so that he's no longer pinning Cloud to the ground, but he's now on his hands and knees while still above Cloud; Sephiroth runs his fingers down Cloud's chest, sending Cloud a chilling sensation through his body, he cums as a result of that small tingling sensation. He spreads Cloud's legs far apart, then feeling in between his legs which includes his length and his , he causes Cloud to cum into his hands and in between both of their legs.

Cloud shuts his eyes while letting out shallow, yet quick breaths of pleasure, he feels Sephiroth's length against his entrance, though not suspecting that he would actually go through with it because of his nasty habit of playing around instead of just skipping straight through with it.

Sephiroth lets out a silent breath, inhales, then thrusts himself into Cloud, who was slightly surprised and aroused at the same time, the 2 of them letting out a few moans of pleasure, Sephiroth still hitting that same spot that gets Cloud everytime whenever he _does_ Cloud. Sephiroth's hair surrounding the 2 of them as he goes deeper and deeper into Cloud before taking himself out of Cloud. Sephiroth then takes himself out of Cloud, his cum finally spilling out of his erection making the effort easier than it was when he thrusted into him, Cloud sweating while flushed a bit, his hair still wet from rain, then both of them making love on top of Sephy's trenchcoat that was spread across the floor for them to love each other on.

Cloud tries to regain himself by taking a few short breaths because knowing Sephiroth, he'll never know when he'll repeat with yet another sweet-filled sensational and strong thrust...

As he was thinking those thoughts, he was right all along, Sephiroth DID try to surprise him with another shove, but this time he was ready… and damn did it get to him!

Sephiroth went into Cloud faster than last time like always, as he then spilled himself into Cloud, his erection pushing deeper and deeper within Cloud, who's now panting as if the world around him has cut off his air supply and has ignited as well around him. Sephiroth starts off slow and easy one the first few times around, then he increases his speed by the 6th plunge into Cloud, both of them letting out a few pleasurable moans here and there, but mostly sweating and panting; Sephiroth seeming to enjoy himself, as Cloud enjoys himself as well, though, Cloud feels as if Sephiroth could do so much more with this.. maybe.. he could even take it to another level? But who knows…

As Sephiroth slows down to his final pushes due to Cloud's of exhaustion, Sephiroth lays next to Cloud who slowly drifts into a slightly dreamy state of sleep; The rain calming down, the 2 of them not cariing whether or not they get rally sick. Sephiroth gathers up Cloud's clothing and uses it as a blanket for the 2 of them, Sephiroth nodding off to sleep as he looks up at the dark and gloomy rain-filled sky above them; both his and Cloud's body still warm from screwing.

The next morning, Sephiroth looks to his side to find Cloud still sleeping next to him. He pulls off the clothing he'd used as their blanket in order to cover Cloud; Sephiroth grabs his pants and other clothes to cover his lower half of his body, then plops himself next to Cloud who still seems to be sleep. Cloud reaches for Sephiroth as if to hug him; the older man allows himself to be held as the younger man sleeps.


	7. Regain Consciousness Part iii

Cloud's Lost Insanity: Regain Consciousness- Part iii

By: SephyxCloudIX

Cloud's phone rings, startling both of them. Cloud quickly gets up and looks for his phone in his blanket; he looks at the caller ID then puts it down to ignore it, letting the machine get handle the call. Cloud takes his lower clothing and dresses himself while still remaining on top of Sephiroth's cloak.

Sephiroth looks at Cloud, who was still trying to fall asleep again. "Who was it?"

"Tifa… she must be wondering where I am right now and if I'm okay"

Sephiroth looks back at the sky while lying next to Cloud once again. "You're okay… _aren't you.._?"

Cloud turns away from him. "… For now…"

"Don't say that... you'll make me worry about you…"

"… What if I'll go insane… like... really insane and I might threaten the very lives of the people I'd want to protect…?"

"You wouldn't do that… Hell would freeze over before you'd revert to your old thoughts again…"-

"Sephiroth! You don't understand! … Today...I felt as if I'd want to strangle Tifa just because she didn't see the pain I was in... She didn't understand, nor did she see it in my eyes but... I refused to let myself be controlled … I didn't know what to do… I became so confused and my body shut down… and it was all because of you!"

Sephiroth sits up and looks at him. "Because of me?"-

"Yes because of you!" Cloud sighs, yet looks at Sephiroth whose eyes are little wide from Cloud's tone of voice.

Sephiroth looks at both of their swords plunged into the ground next to next other near Zack's sword. "… Cloud…"

"Sephiroth…"

"Yeah..?"

… How are we going to solve our problem..?

Not sure…

… So does that mean that you're really going to go away forever..?

Not forever... but for a long time really…-huh?

Cloud sits up and hugs Sephiroth from behind, Sephiroth's skin strangely colder than usual; Cloud's head quiescent on Sephiroth's long silky hair.

"_We can't remain like this"_

"We have to be together… I don't want to go mad again..."

"… You're being paranoid, Cloud…" Sephiroth turns around so that he and Cloud are facing each other. "You should be stronger than this… I know you are because if you're not…" he looks down.

Cloud looks at Sephiroth's disappointed expression and braces himself for the worst.

"You're not the Cloud I once appreciated…" Sephiroth still looking down and away at Cloud.

"What?" Cloud stares at Sephiroth, his eyes cold, narrow and serious.

"Sephiroth? What are you saying!"

"Cloud… just be strong…" Sephiroth stands up looks at Cloud with a lethargic glare; Cloud takes his top body clothing and puts it on, while Sephiroth gathers up his cloak, cleans it a bit and puts it on.

"Cloud, you won't allow your darkness to overcome your heart… okay? Because if you do, I'll disappear forever" He starts walking towards his sword and takes it out of the ground, allowing it to vanish until the next time he needs it.

Cloud runs up to Sephiroth and embraces him the second he turns around to say another word to him. "You won't leave forever…" Cloud lays his head against Sephiroth's chest.

Sephiroth looks at Cloud with soothing observation and caresses at his back. Sephiroth wraps his arms around Cloud, though, something seems amiss, for Cloud seems to be falling inside of Sephiroth's body… perhaps... through his body?

"What!" Cloud looks at Sephiroth, who's also looking at him back, his eyes sadden by the fact that he's disappearing again…

"Sephiroth!" Cloud tries to hug him harder but instead loses grasp and goes all the way through him. Sephiroth looking up at the sky, his body fading away…

"SEPHIROTH!" Cloud tries to grab hold of him, but is too late. He falls to his knees as the one he loves the most disappears in front of him, unable to do anything to keep him. Sephiroth vanishes, leaving Cloud alone, his grief pouring out of his eyes; Sephiroth's eyes tearing as well as Cloud's, though, he turns to face Cloud, and moves his lips, somehow trying to whisper "I love You…" as he then vanishes…

Cloud remains speechless for a few seconds, as he then whispers "I love you too" a huge rainstorm beginning as the young man grabs his sword and heads back to Edge, wiping his tears on the way there.

Cloud enters the bar; his eyes a still bit red from earlier, though Tifa only hears him enter while watching TV, cleaning her bar.

"Cloud, glad your back, you've been gone for about 2 days now, well anyway, you have more things to deliver, ever since this rain started, there have been accedents in town. Just before you arrived, a giant steel plate came crashing down near the new tower, I sent you a message remember? So-

Tifa's words became nothing more than meaningless echo within his ears and mind, not caring about much around him, but the fact that he doesn't know when he'll ever see him again… Cloud takes a seat near the bar as Tifa looks at him and takes a closer look at his eyes. "Cloud… are you okay? It seems as if you've been crying for quite some time… … Is Sephy okay..?"

Sparks light inside of Cloud's mind as soon as he heard those words… _WAS he okay..? Even I don't know for sure… _

_Did she know? How did she know? … I wonder… everything is such a blur to me…_

"You're going to have to work extra hard today if you want to keep up with the orders sent here by some of the companies. You have a few orders in Mideel, Wutai, Nibelhiem and..."

"I'll go to Nibelhiem first"

(_I'll go to Nibelhiem first…)_

"Okay, it's only a few boxes, but- hey! Wait! Where are you going!"- Cloud already sets off towards Nibelhiem.

"You forgot the supplies again! Damnit! Oh well… I guess it really was something I said…"

_Sephiroth… I didn't want you to leave me… I don't know what I'm supposed to do… I'm so confused and I don't like it… I don't know if you're lost… or in pain because of me… I need to know… _

Cloud gets on the highwind and crosses the lands to reach Nibelhiem.

To Be Continued…

Sephiroth's Darkness Darkness deeper within Part ii :Chapter 1: Into Darkness


End file.
